


I found a savior / and now I think that she remembers

by charleybradburies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Femslash, Background Relationships, Cameos, Canon Character of Color, Comics/Movie Crossover, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female Character of Color, Female-Centric, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, Natasha-centric, POV Female Character, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protectiveness, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, Spies & Secret Agents, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Send me a ship and a prompt number from <a href="http://spookygayjaneausten.tumblr.com/post/130288767954/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-drabble">this</a> post for a ficlet!</p><p>{Natasha/Skye + #30: “I don’t care about that… I care about you.”}</p><p>(Title co-opted from Halsey lyrics, "Coming Down")</p>
            </blockquote>





	I found a savior / and now I think that she remembers

She looked like an angel, the way they were meant to be seen - intimidating and strangely judgmental. Strange in the way that she didn’t seem particularly judgemental at all, even though she certainly should have been. 

Skye had fucked up their entire mission. Fucked up to the point where Agent Romanoff had decided they were better off leaving the field and calling up some girl named Kate to rally Barton and someone she’d never heard of called Lucky to go clean up Skye’s mess. 

And yet, Natasha said barely a word to her, either as they’d made their way back to their safehouse apartment, nor as she immediately went into the bathroom and ran a bath when they’d arrived. She’d told Skye to wash up, and that’s when she’d called for their off-record backup. Even now, with Skye curled up in one corner of the couch sulking, all she’s done is make tea.

The key code for their door is entered, and an unfamiliar but feminine voice follows.

“Yo, Natty?”

“Don’t call me that,” Natasha answers with no emotion aside from slight annoyance. 

“Pizza dog incoming,” says the girl, who’s now coming into the living room, and before Skye knows it, an enthusiastic yellowish dog has run over and jumped up onto the couch, looking up at her expectantly. 

“You must be Agent Johnson,” says the young woman, and Skye realizes that behind her purple outfit she’s got a sheath of arrows slung around her back.

“Skye, yeah. You must be Kate.”

“Kate Bishop, at your service. That’s Lucky,” she points at the dog, whom Skye now obliges with ear scratches, even though she’s not particularly fond of the sandy hair that he’s shedding, and then nods up towards Natasha, “and Hawkguy is looking for a parking spot but says hello.”

“Hawkguy?” asks Skye, now more confused.

“Kate works with Agent Barton. Both of them have the code name Hawkeye,” Natasha supplies, and Skye looks back to the younger woman. 

“Doesn’t that jumble things a bit, if you work together?” 

Kate shrugs. “We make it work.”

“Thank you, Kate,” Natasha says, her tone just that little bit pointed but in that way of hers that could remind someone even of homework assignments they’d missed in college. 

Skye would do all those stupid essays if Natasha told her to. It would be more painful than the first time, but another chance at making a good impression? Sign her up.

On second thought, she should probably just wait for instructions.

Natasha doesn’t give her any, just another cup of tea - but Lucky moves his head into Skye’s lap, which is nice. 

But eventually, even the soft silence is too much. 

“I’m sorry,” Skye says, though her voice comes out more of a murmur than anything, definitely not how she’d intended it would sound. 

The sound of paper shuffling is the first response Skye gets, but she’s too embarrassed and unsure of herself to turn back. 

“Hmm,” is the second response.

“I screwed the mission,” Skye adds somberly, in case Natasha wanted clarification - or perhaps, just to hear her own voice, because Natasha Romanoff probably _never_ needed clarification. 

“The Hawkeyes are taking care of it.”

“It was _my_ mission.”

“It was _our_ mission. And _now_ it is not our mission. Now it is someone else’s, and _they_ will handle it.”

Skye’s gulp is audible, as is her sharp breath when Natasha’s hand comes to rest on her shoulder. She wonders how the spy got over to her without making a sound, but remembering who Natasha is puts the question to rest, and she looks up at her new partner.

“Yes, you screwed the mission. But I don’t care about that. At least, certainly not as much as I care about you. I would rather leave a mission to other Avengers than see you pushing yourself as hard as you were earlier today.”

Natasha gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze, and Skye lets herself smile just a little.


End file.
